


Where The Water Rises

by Krasimer



Series: Laughter In The Night [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Good Uchiha Itachi, M/M, Safe Haven, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Itachi, merman kisame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: He hadn't meant to keep it a secret for so long, but he just needs a little more time.If the others knew he’d been wandering to the edge of the water, they might call him insane.





	Where The Water Rises

If the others knew he’d been wandering to the edge of the water, they might call him insane.

Itachi hummed as he made his way through the forest, still recovering after the nightmare that had brought Deidara permanently into Sasori’s existence. The last time he had checked in on them, Sasori had been arguing about art being forever, with Deidara rolling his eye and insisting that it was temporary, that the art of things was in their limited span.

It had not escaped Itachi’s notice that the argument had happened while Sasori pulled a brick of clay out of a shopping bag with an art supply store logo on it. He had handed the clay to Deidara while still, remarkably, disregarding his entire style of art.

But as it stood, the others would possibly call him insane for what he was about to do.

Even his little brother.

Perhaps even especially Sasuke, actually. They had always been siblings and immortality of a sort hadn’t changed that. He would be subjected to endless teasing or worried yelling, he was certain of it.

When the dirt of the forest changed to the grit and give of sand, Itachi paused and took his shoes off, stuffing his socks into them. The leather shone in the moonlight and Itachi hummed as he looked towards the ocean. Sasori had Deidara, they were to be happy as long as they had each other. Hidan had been sneaking off at a relatively uncommon pace for his usual activities, Itachi suspected a lover of some sort.

He approached the water, wading far enough in that the rolled edges of his slacks were soaked in seconds. His knees were freezing, now, but he paid it no mind.

Despite the dark shape of movement in the surf, he was not even a little bit afraid.

Something brushed against his leg, a set of large fingers curling around his ankle and squeezing tightly for a moment. With a small smile, Itachi turned and tossed his shoes back towards the shore, then took a step forward, at the same time stripping his shirt and vest off. The fingers trailed further up his leg, skimming the back of his thigh, rising to cup his buttock. The arm that rose out of the water, followed by a muscled shoulder, was a deep blue color. The head that emerged a few seconds later resembled a humanoid shark, sharp teeth arranged in an excited grin.

Itachi leaned a little closer, watching and waiting.

A second arm rose from the water, dripping wetness back down in silent drizzles, wrapping firmly around his hips.

Sasori had Deidara.

Itachi had _Kisame._

“I missed you,” Kisame’s voice was deep and almost entrancing, both of his hands sliding up and down Itachi’s thighs and hips. “The day is so _long_.”

“As I missed you,” Itachi let Kisame pull him close, pressing his front to the merman’s, draping himself across him. “The day is long and I can only be awake for so much of it,” he traced the tip of his nose along Kisame’s jawline, inhaling the scent of the sea. “I spend my sleep dreaming of you,” he whispered.

Kisame groaned, pressing closer and letting Itachi feel the effect those words had on him. “Such pretty words from such a beautiful creature,” he nibbled at Itachi’s jaw in return, the join of it to the rest of his skull.

“Oh, but there are wonders for you to explore,” Itachi breathed out, adjusting his weight so that his groin was against Kisame’s, wondering all the while if falling in love was supposed to feel like breathing underwater for the first time. The initial panic, the realization that he could do it and survive, the way Kisame guided him along.

Before he even really knew it, they had lined themselves up, resting on the sand beneath the water.

It was cold against his back, his legs hitched around Kisame’s waist as the merman pulled himself flush against Itachi, strong arms keeping his weight from crushing him entirely. They were entwined in the way Kisame knew he liked, however, his weight pinning Itachi down.

His hands curled into claws as they raked over the merman’s back, his legs clenched tight around the larger body.

Itachi was certain that nothing that had come before had ever felt even half as wonderful.

“Your marks are starting to fade,” Kisame’s voice was a hiss in his ear as he pressed himself inside once more.

A particularly quick thrust had his voice jolted out of him but he managed. “Then _fix it_ ,” he dragged a hand into Kisame’s hair, watching as his sharp teeth came into view for a moment before latching into Itachi’s neck and biting down as hard as he could without snapping bone.

He saw white, his vision blanking out as he came.

Feeling a little bit like he was floating, Itachi slowly fell back into himself. He was sitting on the beach, his clothing soaked, Kisame’s arms around his waist. “You worry me, sometimes,” Kisame rumbled, nosing against the back of Itachi’s neck. “You come here, exhausted, and I can tell that something is weighing on you.”

Itachi stayed quiet, his hand going tight on Kisame’s.

“You don’t have to tell me,” Kisame kissed the shell of his ear, then left a trail of kisses leading down to his neck, to the bite mark he’d refreshed. “But I hate to see you so upset,” his thumb rubbed small circles on Itachi’s hip. “Is there anything I can do?”

“Hold me,” Itachi turned in his grasp, putting their fronts together. “Stay with me.”

“I can do that,” Kisame nodded.

The worry about the nightmare that had passed, about what those in his Grouping might think about anything other than the merman he had fallen in love with, it passed out of his mind. All of it was a problem for a different time, after he and Kisame had some time to simply exist in each other’s presence.

They were together.

As long as that remained true, Itachi felt like he could accomplish anything.

**Author's Note:**

> So Itachi is hiding something from the rest of the Grouping.


End file.
